sketchpadfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Park
Just imagine, a game that takes some of the greatest elements from some of the best fighting games and fixes their flaws too, and rolls it into one epic brawler. Well, when I was thinking of what to put on this page, I did just that. Story Voodoo, a witch doctor from Oceania, leads his army to capture an island that is near the one on which he lives. When he does, he leads the entire population of that island to a barren wasteland elsewhere, where they are to live. He then claims to the entire world that he'd found the island himself and that he will give it to the winner of a fighting tournament that he will host. 18 fighters, each from a different country, volunteer to join the tournament, but some want to win out of suspicion of what will happen. When one of the eighteen fighters wins the tournament, Voodoo will turn the island over to the winner, but the island is full of time portals that lead to arenas where corrupted figures of Earth's past and future wait for a battle. Upon defeating these figures the winner is forced to fight, they will be freed from their corruption, allowing them to be playable in the final battle against Webster (Voodoo's pet), and the witch doctor himself. Characters Each character has a unique style of combat. There are 44 characters in all, and the last 8 are from Epic Saga and are the hardest to unlock. Playable Starting Fighters *Jacob (from America) *Saul (from Mexico) *Ethan (from Canada) *Thiago (from Brazil) *Lea (from France) *Alejandro (from Spain) *Oliver (from England) *William (from Australia) *Jack (from Scotland) *Sean (from Ireland) *Guilia (from Italy) *Noah (from Belgium) *Leonie (from Austria) *Oscar (from Sweden) *Sander (from Norway) *Freja (from Denmark) *Voodoo (from a mysterious island in Oceania) *Webster (a fish-man from the Pacific Ocean) Unlockable Fighters *Ug (from Cavemen times) *Rex (from Prehistoric times) *Tut (from Egyptian times) *Leumas (from Greek/Roman age) *Xiong (from ancient Chinese age) *Haruka (from Ninja age) *Gawain (from Medieval age) *Blackbeard (from the Pirate age) *Bill (from Cowboy age) *Evan (from Near Future) *Roger (from the Future) *Victoria (from the Late Future) *Death (from the Post-Apocalyptic Future) *Zumoc (from Alien Planet) *A1-000 (from Recolonized Planet) *Ogwrath (from Mythical Medieval age) *Achilles (from Mythical Greece/Rome) *Basalta (from the Very Distant Past) Extra Fighters *Beecanoe (from Epic Saga, unlocked by having a save file of Epic Saga: The Video Game on your GigaCom) *Ouroburos (from Epic Saga, unlocked by having a save file of Epic Saga: Treason and Redemption on your GigaCom) *Genius Guy (from Epic Saga, unlocked by having a save file of Epic Saga: Conquest of the Judgment Emperor on your GigaCom) *Galactic Petey (from Epic Saga, unlocked by having a save file of Epic Saga: Ouroburos VS Beecanoe on your GigaCom) *Sephira (from Epic Saga, unlocked by having a save file of Epic Saga: Those Who Fight on your GigaCom) *E.T.G. (from Epic Saga, unlocked by having a save file of Arena of Sagas on your GigaCom) *Dark Guy (from Epic Saga, unlocked by having a save file of Epic Saga: Ouroburos Goes to Hell on your GigaCom) *Turbo the Mole (from Epic Saga, unlocked by having a save file of Epic Saga: Beec's Quest for Vengeance) **Characters can also be unlocked by defeating Voodoo for the second and final time in Story Mode and entering their respective portals and defeating them. Stages *Willis Tower: America *Adobe Village: Mexico *Ski Lift: Canada *Carnival Scene: Brazil *Eiffel Tower: France *Matador Arena: Spain *Big Ben: England *Harbor: Australia *Rolling Fields: Scotland *Golf Vista: Ireland *Roman Collosseum: Italy *Crowded Street: Belgium *Military Camp: Austria *Ice Hotel: Sweden *Snowy Village: Norway *Mill Town: Denmark *Temporal Temple: Oceania *Sandbar: Pacific Ocean *Great Cave *Dinosaur Jungle *Sphinx's Chamber *Collosseum *Ancient Temple *Shadow Ruins *Grand Fortress *Pirate Armada *Driftwood Town *Skyline *Metal Highway *Beacon Station *City Ruins *Mothership *Iron Landscape *Ogre Fort *Shrine of the Gods *Firey Terrain *Dry Bowser Castle *Sauria *Shy Guy's Toybox *Solea *Renalt *Planet Conquest *The Ship of Dark Entities *Devil Island Category:Games